narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Susanoo
|ref=Third Databook, pages 274-275 |image=Susanoo.JPG |kanji=須佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He with the ability to help by all means |other names= |parent jutsu=Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha |debut manga=391 |debut anime=138 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Susanoo is the third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan to those who awaken the abilities Tsukuyomi — which symbolises the "Spiritual World and Darkness" and Amaterasu — which denotes the "Material World and Light". It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life. Overview According to Obito Uchiha, for a Sharingan user to activate the Susanoo is a rarity.Naruto chapter 467, page 9 Like the other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo because it consumes a large amount of their chakra. Sasuke described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use.Naruto chapter 466, page 5 Susanoo is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. While the user usually remains grounded within Susanoo, it is possible for them to freely move around within its body or levitate inside of it.Naruto chapter 589, page 2 The user can also allow others to enter Susanoo,Naruto chapter 647, page 14 as well as leave its body entirely.Naruto chapter 552, pages 1-2 While Susanoo acts as a defence against external attacks, the user's own techniques are able to pass through its body.Naruto chapter 477, page 6''Naruto'' chapter 479, page 9 This leaves a potential flaw in Susanoo's defence; Gaara for example was able to drag Madara Uchiha outside of his anchored-Susanoo using the sand under his feet.Naruto chapter 560, pages 12-13 The user can also manifest portions of Susanoo's body as well.Naruto chapters 476-479 Also, a sufficiently powerful attack will still result in damage, especially during the technique's developmental stages after which the user is left open for attack.Naruto chapter 479, pages 9-10 The only known ways to attack the user while Susanoo is active is either to draw the wielder out of the technique and then attack, bind and restrict its movements, or to break the defence with overwhelming force. Susanoo users are also vulnerable to attacks which don't actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds, that can also impair their ability to sustain Susanoo.Naruto chapter 580, pages 3-4 The users are also still susceptible to such things as sound-based genjutsu.Naruto chapter 585, pages 8-9 Development Each Susanoo goes through several different forms, which the user can switch between at will or even leave in a state between forms.Naruto chapter 560, page 10 The development of these forms was best demonstrated while Sasuke was learning how to use the technique, gaining additional forms as his control over it increased. In its earliest form, users can only manifest a portion of Susanoo's skeleton. A smaller version of Susanoo's ribcage is generally produced first which, while providing a good defence, can still be fractured''Naruto'' chapter 463, page 6''Naruto'' chapter 464, page 1 or even melted.Naruto chapter 466, page 7 An arm can also be formed, which is sometimes connected to this ribcage, and can then be used to interact with the surroundings.Naruto chapter 476, pages 13-14 It is also possible to utilise one of Susanoo's weapons using said arm''Naruto'' chapter 577, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 585, page 13 and change its size as needed.Naruto chapter 580, page 6 When first forming, Susanoo manifests around the user like an aura.Naruto chapter 574, page 9 As users gain additional control, musculature and skin begins to appear atop of its bones, which progressively complete the full skeletal structure. It is only when Susanoo's growth is fully matured and thus, the user is completely surrounded, that the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form are eliminated. Eventually, Susanoo develops into a "complete" warrior-like form, where its skin, armour and final arsenal of weapons are manifested in their entirety. At this stage, it can anchor the user to the ground, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through Susanoo's various layers. In its final form, this fully humanoid shape is further surrounded by a secondary layer of armour that causes Susanoo to resemble a yamabushi. Itachi's Version Itachi's Susanoo is yellow in the manga,Naruto volume 58 cover while it is depicted as red in the anime.Naruto: Shippūden episode 138 Of all the known Susanoo, Itachi's looks the most humanoid. When seen in its complete form, it has a normal face with what resembles locks of hair framing it. The only oddity that Itachi's Susanoo displays is an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. Itachi's Susanoo has two sets of arms, which are conjoined at the elbow; the secondary arms are manifested as required.Naruto chapter 579, pages 6-7 When in its final form, the armour that surrounds Itachi's Susanoo resembles a long-nosed tengu which wears a pair of magatama earrings. In its primary left hand, Itachi's Susanoo wields the Yata Mirror, a shield which is endowed with all five nature transformations, allowing it to change its own characteristics depending on the the attack it receives, and thus, nullify it. With its right hands it wields the Sword of Totsuka. The sword is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi, also known as the , and is wielded by Susanoo's primary right hand and sheathed in a sake jar held by its second right hand. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anyone it pierces, and also can cut through opponents and objects like a normal blade. Victims of the sword are trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Zetsu said that the Sword of Totsuka combined with the Yata Mirror essentially made Itachi's Susanoo invincible. For longer-ranged attacks, Itachi is able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama, which can be used as three chakra tomoe bound together by a single, circular thread and fired as a projectile''Naruto'' chapter 551, page 12 or several tomoe strung out on a chakra string, which detach themselves and fire off individually.Naruto chapter 580, page 10 Itachi's Susanoo is also able to wield a sword resembling a curved dagger while in its incomplete form. Itachi's Susanoo ribcage.png|Itachi manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. ItachiSavesNarutoBee.png|Itachi's incomplete Susanoo. Itachi Susanoo.jpg|Itachi's complete Susanoo forming. Itachi's 4-armed Susanoo.png|Itachi's four-armed complete Susanoo forming. YasakaMagatamaAnime.png|Itachi's complete Susanoo. NagatoImpaledAnime.png|Itachi's final Susanoo. Sasuke's Version Sasuke's Susanoo is a pale purple colour in the manga.Naruto volume 51 cover In the anime, his Susanoo is a much darker hue of purple.Naruto: Shippūden episode 214 Sasuke's development of Susanoo is marked by intense feelings of hatred; whenever angered by the words or actions of his opponents, Susanoo grows in power. His Susanoo is, accordingly, noted to be much darker in composition compared to Itachi's.Naruto chapter 464, page 17 In both its incomplete and complete forms, it has a more demonic appearance in contrast to Itachi's, which have a more "human-like" appearance, possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin. Much like Itachi's variation, Sasuke's Susanoo has two right arms, which are conjoined at the elbow, and one left arm, although it is also able to form a second left arm as needed. In its final form, Sasuke's Susanoo is surrounded by a tengu-like layer of armour with jagged teeth around its hood, as opposed to the straight teeth of Itachi's Susanoo, and wears magatama earrings.Naruto chapter 484, page 9 Since first entering its incomplete form, Sasuke's Susanoo is able to manifest a sword, which it wields in its left hand. After entering its complete form, Susanoo wields a bow in its left hand and an orb that is able to produce arrows for use with said bow in its second right hand. In its final stage, Susanoo's orb is made up of the black flames of Amaterasu,Naruto chapter 574, page 10 which Sasuke is able to manipulate into various forms using Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, and its bow grows in size and takes on a more shield-like appearance. Sasuke's Susanoo has demonstrated the ability to wield its orb of black flames regardless of which stage it is in.Naruto chapter 585, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 634, page 12 After Sasuke gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the layer of armour worn by Susanoo's final form changed in appearance. The mouth of the armour took on a beak-like shape, giving it an even more menacing appearance. The skin on the right arm and right hand gained additional plating, which gives the appearance of the skin peeling off, and the armour itself became more ghastly in appearance. Sasuke has since demonstrated several uses for his Susanoo's orb of black flames, including forming a blade in Susanoo's primary right hand, which can be used to stab his targets and set them ablaze,Naruto chapter 553, page 17 and forming arrows which can be utilised with Susanoo's bow.Naruto chapter 634, pages 12-14 Sasuke can also produce tomoe-shaped projectiles from the orb to set his opponents on fire from a distance. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, after Naruto had transferred his chakra to him, Sasuke was able to conjure a full-bodied Susanoo complete with a lower half.Naruto chapter 647, page 11 Sasuke was also able to carry Jūgo within his Susanoo and use the senjutsu chakra the latter generated via Sage Transformation to enhance his Susanoo with natural energy, creating markings reminiscent of the Cursed Seal of Heaven.Naruto chapter 648, page 4 After further syncing with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke was able to achieve the perfect form of his Susanoo and equip it to Naruto's Sage Tailed Beast Mode.Naruto chapter 651, pages 2-3 In this state, his Susanoo is able to wield a plated sword which, when enhanced by senjutsu, is able to cut through even the Sword of Nunoboko.Naruto chapter 651, pages 13-15 Sasuke Ribcage 2.jpg|Sasuke manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. Sasuke's Incomplete Susanoo.png|Sasuke's incomplete Susanoo. Sasuke's 4-armed Susanoo.png|Sasuke's four-armed incomplete Susanoo. SasukeFullSusanoo.jpg|Sasuke's complete Susanoo. Fully body Sasuke Susanoo.png|Sasuke's complete Susanoo with a lower body. Susanoo 484 RAW.jpeg|Sasuke's final Susanoo. Susanoo Kagutsuchi.png|Sasuke's final Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version). 707076-naruto_651___finisher_move_mode_by_the103orjagrat_d6qsrzl.png|Sasuke's perfect susanoo (stabalized) sage tailed beast mode version Madara's Version One of the first two amongst the Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, Madara awakened a Susanoo of his own after awakening the abilities in both of his eyes and is also able to use it while having his Rinnegan activated. It is blue in colour.Naruto volume 62 cover Madara's mastery of Susanoo also allows him to manifest a complete body with a lower half and legs.Naruto chapter 575, page 6 Madara's Susanoo also possesses two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, each with a distinct pair of arms and a unique face. One of these faces has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw. The other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket instead, as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead. When emerged from the ground, its feet, which have six toes each, face toward the side with the elongated lower teeth. Madara has also demonstrated the ability to float inside of Susanoo when its body is fully formed. The right hand of each side wields an undulating blade, whereas in the anime Susanoo is capable of manifesting up to four blades, with one being wielded by each of its arms. In the anime, these swords leave behind residue of blue flame upon being used to attack enemies. Susanoo itself appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Madara's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals when he drew down two meteorites.Naruto chapter 560, pages 15-17 It is also able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama as a ranged attack, creating a string of magatama that Madara can fire at his opponents.Naruto chapter 563, page 9 Madara has also shown the ability to combine this technique with the Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique to create a multitude of these ethereal warriors. The final form of Madara's Susanoo is an enormous construct, standing taller than the wreckage of the meteorites he summoned, with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armour, which only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armour with the trademark pillbox hat-like adornment on the forehead, is split down the middle from the beak downwards where the normal Susanoo underneath is revealed. Along this armour, which seems much more fluid than that of other known Susanoo, are holes at the end. It also has four plated arms, two of which wield its undulating blades.Naruto chapter 588, page 17 Also, while in this unstablised form, the two front hands always appear to be forming the Tiger hand seal.Naruto chapter 588, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 620, page 17 Madara's mastery over Susanoo has given him one more stage past the final form which he accesses by stabilising its chakra. In this state, the eye-holes on Susanoo's armour become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional long, tengu nose, rather than a beak. The mouth is also carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and it wears robes, pointed shoes and body armour on its shoulders and waist. Madara's Susanoo also possesses "hair" in this form, which is tied up at the sides. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. The undulating blades are replaced with straight katana, which are kept sheathed inside the palms of Susanoo's back arms and wielded by its forearms. According to Madara, the offensive power of his Susanoo is comparable to that of a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 589, page 7 Madara has also displayed the ability to equip Susanoo onto Kurama to increase the fox's defensive capabilities while the fox enhances Susanoo's offence while keeping it safe from Hashirama Senju's Wood Release suppression techniques.Naruto chapter 621, pages 4-9 MadaraSusanooRibcageAnime.png|Madara manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. MadaraSusanooJutsu.png|Madara's incomplete Susanoo. MadaraSusanooBody.png|Madara's incomplete Susanoo with its lower body visible. MadaraSusanooAnime.png|Madara's complete Susanoo. Gokage vs 25 Susanoo.png|Madara's clones using complete Susanoo with lower bodies. MadaraPS.png|Madara's final Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version), not stabilised. MadaraPSS.png|Full-view of Madara's final Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version), stabilised. Weaponry As users gain more control over Susanoo, they are able to extend their power by forming weapons. Like Susanoo itself, the appearance and abilities of the manifested weapons vary between individuals. Additionally, as Susanoo becomes more powerful, its weapons do so as well. Sword All known users of Susanoo are able to manifest at least one sword for the ethereal warrior to wield. Despite their variations, each sword is extremely effective, and in the case of some users, the swords evolve along with Susanoo. * Itachi's Susanoo wielded a blade which was curved in nature and resembled a dagger or tantō rather than a sword. Itachi also demonstrated the ability to manifest this blade while only forming his Susanoo's ribcage and arms. With it, he was able to cut through Kimimaro's bones, which were stated to be harder than tempered steel. * Sasuke's Susanoo is capable of utilising a blade resembling a sabre in its incomplete form, which is wielded by its primary left arm. Sasuke was able to use it to cut through several stone pillars with ease.Naruto chapter 465, pages 1-3 ** In its complete form, Sasuke's Susanoo is able to generate a blade resembling an Ōdachi from the orb in its second right hand, which is capable of cutting through the roots of the Shinju with ease.Naruto chapter 648, page 2 ** Upon reaching its final form, the composition of the chakra orb held by the secondary right arm of Sasuke's Susanoo changed to that of Amaterasu's black flames, from which Sasuke is able to forge a blade that his Susanoo's primary right arm wields.Naruto chapter 553, page 15 This orb of black flames, as well as the blade it is used to produce, could later be wielded even in his Susanoo's previous forms. ** Upon reaching its perfect form, Sasuke's Susanoo blade changes to that of a giant sabre like that of his incomplete form, however, it is made of many chakra scales. Its sharpness and power, when enhanced by senjutsu, can overpower the Sword of Nunoboko.Naruto chapter 651, page 13-15 * Madara's Susanoo possessed two distinct, undulating blades, which resembled kris. The blades were held by the right arm of both sides of his Susanoo in its incomplete and complete forms, and Madara could also materialise one while only surrounded by his Susanoo's aura.Naruto chapter 577, page 12 In the anime, Madara could manifest swords in all four of Susanoo's arms; the blades left traces of blue fire in the ground after impacting and could unleash tremendous shock waves capable of obliterating hundreds of shinobi in a single strike.Naruto: Shippūden episode 322 When Madara's Susanoo entered its final form, the blades dramatically increased in size and were wielded by its primary right arm and primary left arm. They were shown to be strong enough to block a caught Tailed Beast Ball being pushed against them by Hashirama Senju's wood golem.Naruto chapter 620, page 16 ** When Madara stabilised his Susanoo's final form, the blades more closely resembled traditional katana, complete with sheaths. Said sheaths were held with his Susanoo's back, plated arms, while the swords themselves were held by its front arms. Madara could use these to cut through a range of mountains in the distance with a single swing.Naruto chapter 589, pages 4-5 The blades could also be partitioned to a Tailed Beast Ball during its formation, giving it cutting power. Madara did so to prevent Hashirama Senju from grabbing Tailed Beast Balls with his Wood Release: Wood Human Technique.Naruto chapter 621, page 6 Itachi's Susanoo sword.png|Itachi's incomplete Susanoo's sword. Sasuke's 4-armed Susanoo.png|Sasuke's incomplete Susanoo's sword. Second Susanoo.png|Sasuke's Susanoo's sword of black flames. Madara's incomplete Susanoo Swords.png|Madara's incomplete Susanoo's swords. Obito on the defensive.png|Sasuke's final Susanoo's sword (stabilised). MadaraPSSSword.png|One of Madara's stabilised final Susanoo's swords. Crossbow In its completed state, Sasuke's Susanoo is capable of wielding an unusually shaped crossbow, which manifests on its left arm. In its second right hand, his Susanoo holds an orb capable of creating arrows which can be grabbed by Susanoo's front right hand and fired through the bow at such a speed that evading them is nearly impossible.Naruto chapter 478, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 484, page 6 The crossbow can also double as a shield strong enough to withstand attacks capable of shaving away at the terrain in Susanoo's immediate vicinity.Naruto chapter 479, page 3 The arrows, which are seemingly made with variable thickness based on the user's discretion,Naruto chapter 580, page 10 travel at a very high velocity and possess considerable piercing power; enough to easily breach a tree created by Wood Release.Naruto chapter 478, page 9 Even Kakashi Hatake, a ninja noted for his speed supplemented by the Sharingan's keen perception, was unable to dodge the arrows and was instead forced to use Kamui to warp them away. Only Kabuto Yakushi, while utilising the extrasensory capabilities of Sage Mode, has been able to successfully avoid one of these arrows thus far.Naruto chapter 579, page 14 When Sasuke's Susanoo enters its final stage, the crossbow gains a notable increase in size, more closely resembling a shield. Upon first entering this stage, Sasuke also gained access to an orb made up of black flames, which can be manifested in any of his Susanoo's forms; Sasuke later demonstrated the ability to produce arrows made up of black flames from said orb, which can also be used with Susanoo's bow.Naruto chapter 634, page 10 SasukeFullSusanoo.jpg|Sasuke's Susanoo's arrow and bow. Blaze Release Arrow.png|Sasuke's Susanoo's arrow of black flames. Influence * Similar to other Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, Susanoo was taken from Japanese mythology: Susanoo is the wild god of sea and storms, brother to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. He was born from Izanagi washing his nose. Susanoo inherited his father's sword Totsuka no Tsurugi, which Izanagi used to kill his newborn son, Kagu-Tsuchi after his birth burned his mother, Izanami, to death. After his exile for his relentless harassment of Amaterasu, Susanoo redeemed himself when he used Totsuka to slay the serpent Yamata no Orochi and obtained the Sword of Kusanagi from the monster's corpse. He later gave the acquired blade to Amaterasu as a peace offering. * Susanoo's designs are based on , well known ''yokai that are associated with the ascetic practice of ''shugendō''. In their final forms, the Susanoo are garbed in the attire of shugendō practioners, known as ''yamabushi'', and wear hoods that resemble tengu masks, with Itachi's and Madara's appearing as long-nosed Hanataka Tengu and Sasuke's as a crow-billed Karasu Tengu. In Japanese myth, Susanoo produced the fiend Amanozako who is said to have been the progenitor of the Tengu. * The is one of the , together with the Sword of Kusanagi and the . Trivia * In the anime, the final form of Sasuke's Susanoo has a few minor changes: it has straight teeth and was also shown wielding a gourd in the secondary right hand instead of an orb, making it look similar to Itachi's final Susanoo. ** Similarly in the anime, all versions of Susanoo generally are portrayed as having five fingers instead of six. * Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoo are depicted as different colours in the anime than in the manga. In Itachi's case, his Susanoo was illustrated in the anime before being coloured in the manga. * Prior to the completion of Sasuke's Susanoo, its completed form was glimpsed as a shadowy figure in a genjutsu that Sasuke placed C under.Naruto chapter 462, page 6 * Sasuke's bow-wielding form of Susanoo bears a great resemblance to Raideen the Brave, one of a number of Yoshiyuki Tomino references in the series (another being the Gundam-derived names of Kakuzu's techniques). * Both Itachi and Sasuke's final form of Susanoo's mouth area always appear to face to the right, but the mouth area of Sasuke's new version faces to the left side instead. * The Totsuka Sword wielded by Itachi's Susanoo is considered to be a "Sword of Kusanagi", although this has been popularly mistranslated as it being the perfect counter to the Sword of Kusanagi. * Itachi's Susanoo carries the Sword of Totsuka in a gourd. An ethereal weapon inside a gourd could be a reference to the hyōtan-kozō, a gourd spirit from Japanese folklore. * During the Sasuke vs. Itachi boss battle in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Susanoo doesn't appear around Itachi, but behind him. However, during his "awakening", Susanoo appears around him in a much smaller form. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Madara's Susanoo's swords are capable of spinning, giving them a drill-like ability. * When it was first shown, Itachi's Susanoo had five fingers on its hands.Naruto chapter 392, page 8 After that, however, instead of five, it has a total of six fingers per hand, like all other known Susanoo.Naruto chapter 551, page 9 * Both Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoo were illustrated earlier with only a secondary right hand. However, in chapter 579 they were both depicted as also having secondary left hands whilst in their incomplete forms. * Members of the clan have been noted to access Susanoo without having their Mangekyō Sharingan activated.Naruto chapter 393, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 560, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 577, page 15 References es:Susanoo ru:Сусаноо